L'oeil de l'Ouragan
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsqu'un ouragan s'abat sur Miami en plein enquête, la ténacité d'Horatio et son équipe les pousse à se retrouver piéger dans la labo alors que l'enfer déferle dehors.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire sur notre équipe d'enquêteurs préférés.

En résumé : un ouragan se déclare sur la Floride (rien de bien original, vous me direz), et l'équipe d'Horatio se retrouve coincée, seule, au labo.

Vous connaissez le principe, les personnages de CSI Miami ne m'appartiennent pas.

La correction est signée fandebones, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

L'œil de l'Ouragan

x

x

Son regard bleu se posa avec inquiétude sur la ville balayée par les vents. Un ouragan de force cinq s'approchait des côtes, il serait là dans quelques heures à présent. Cependant Horatio n'était pas effrayé par l'ouragan, il l'était plutôt à cause de l'obstination de son équipe à découvrir la vérité. Il leur avait déjà demandé de quitter la ville, comme le reste des employés du labo, mais aucun n'avait obéi. _Tous plus têtus les uns que les autres_, songea le lieutenant en posant un regard doux sur son équipe. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville avant que le rideau de protection ne s'abaissât.

Le lieutenant rejoignit son équipe pour se mettre au courant des dernières avancées dans leur enquête.

«Quelles sont les nouvelles, jeunes gens ?

-On a trouvé notre coupable, Horatio, soupira Eric, mais avec le temps qu'il fait…

-Au moins on a un nom» nota Ryan.

Un bruit sourd fit alors sursauter tout le monde.

«Il semblerait que l'ouragan nous ait rejoint, remarqua Horatio.

-On est coincés ici ? demanda Natalia, inquiète.

-J'en ai bien peur, et nous allons devoir nous organiser, fit Horatio avec calme. Allons ! De quoi allons-nous avoir besoin ?

-L'eau me semble prioritaire, répondit Eric.

-Je doute que l'eau des robinets soit encore potable, mais on a toujours le distributeur de l'entrée, remarqua Walter.

-Et il nous fournira en plus en nourriture, pas très saine, mais au moins on ne mourra pas de faim, fit Calleigh.

-Il va aussi nous falloir de quoi s'éclairer, je ne pense pas que le courant tiendra longtemps, dit Ryan.

-Très bien, jeunes gens, Walter et monsieur Wolfe, vous vous occupez du distributeur, essayez d'éviter de briser la vitre, mais n'hésitez pas si cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Pas de problème Horatio, je sais crocheter une serrure, on ne devrait pas avoir à casser la machine, assura Ryan avant de partir avec Walter.

-Parfait ! Mademoiselle Boa Vista, Calleigh, je vous laisse vous charger de nous trouver de quoi nous éclairer et nous tenir informés de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

-On y va Horatio.

-Quand à nous, on va devoir aménager la salle de repos» fit Horatio en se tournant vers Eric.

Le Cubain acquiesça et les deux hommes se rendirent dans la salle en question.

«Comment allons-nous procéder pour dormir ? demanda Eric.

-Nous occuperons la salle de repos, et mademoiselle Boa Vista et Calleigh occuperont mon bureau.»

Alors que les deux hommes s'occupaient de déplacer les meubles, Ryan et Walter se démenaient avec la machine.

«Tu es sûr que tu sais comment crocheter une serrure ? demanda Walter, amusé.

-Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que moi, surtout ne te gêne pas, Walter» répliqua Ryan, agacé.

Le jeune détective s'acharna encore un peu sur la serrure et lâcha un léger cri de victoire lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis. Ryan ouvrit la porte de la machine.

«Attends un peu, fit alors Walter. Ça nous ferait beaucoup de voyages pour tout remonter comme ça.

-Tu proposes quoi ?»

Walter ne répondit pas, mais il décrocha le drapeau américain qui pendait derrière l'accueil. Puis il l'étendit sur le sol.

«Bonne idée» nota Ryan.

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent alors de vider la machine sur le drapeau.

Pendant ce temps, à un autre étage.

«Tu es sûre que l'on trouvera des lampes ici ? demanda Natalia.

-Trouver des lampes ne posera pas de problème, par contre trouver des lampes qui marchent sans courant…

-Au pire, on pourra toujours prendre l'une des batteries des voitures, remarqua la jeune scientifique.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on demandera à Eric de venir nous en démonter une.

-Viens voir !» fit tout à coup Natalia.

Calleigh se précipita à ses côtés et afficha un air surpris en voyant ce qu'avait découvert sa collègue : toute une réserve de bougies. Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire, puis Calleigh alla chercher un chariot pour emporter leurs trouvailles. Les deux femmes réussirent également à trouver des couvertures de survie et une vieille radio à piles, puis elles revinrent vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent, elles découvrirent qu'il était déjà occupé par Ryan et Walter.

«Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, les garçons ? demanda Calleigh.

-Ouais, on a fait le plein, répondit Walter, et vous ?

-On a de quoi nous éclairer, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, déplora Natalia.

-Au pire, on pourra toujours demander à Eric de nous démonter une batterie de voiture, et je suis sûre que l'un d'entre vous saura nous bricoler quelque chose pour que nous puissions brancher une lampe dessus» suggéra Calleigh.

L'ambiance dans la salle de repos était légère malgré l'ouragan à l'extérieur tout le monde était installé et discutait tranquillement, sous le regard attentif d'Horatio.

«C'est étrange de se retrouver seuls au labo, fit remarquer Natalia en jetant un regard sur les pièces vides.

-Ça fait très film d'horreur, répondit Walter avec un large sourire. Si ça se trouve, il y a un assassin dans le bâtiment qui va venir pour nous tuer un par un.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Eric, amusé lui aussi.

-De toute façon, pour le moment on est tranquilles, fit Ryan.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Calleigh, intriguée.

-Parce que, dans les films d'horreur, c'est toujours la blonde qui se fait tuer en premier.»

Sa remarque n'atterrit pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Calleigh profita du fait que le jeune homme était à côté d'elle pour lui frapper l'épaule en signe de représailles tandis que le reste de l'équipe éclatait de rire.

«Et si on se faisait une petite partie de poker ?» proposa Ryan.

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement, ravis à l'idée de passer un bon moment ensemble.

«Vous jouez, Horatio ?

-Ça sera sans moi, monsieur Wolfe.

-Tant pis» fit le jeune homme, déçu.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à jouer sous le regard attentif du lieutenant, s'éclairant à la bougie et discutant de tout et de rien. Puis ils dinèrent avec les maigres provisions qu'ils possédaient, et il fut finalement l'heure pour eux d'aller se coucher.

«Calleigh» appela doucement Natalia.

La jeune femme était couchée sur l'un des canapés installés dans le bureau d'Horatio.

«Tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir, constata Calleigh.

-Tu crois que les garçons dorment ?

-Walter et Ryan, sans doute.»

Un bruit plus fort que les autres fit sursauter les jeunes femmes.

«Et si on… proposa Natalia.

-Bonne idée.»

Horatio était allongé dans la salle de repos, mais il ne dormait pas. Son regard se posa sur Walter et Ryan, qui dormaient tous deux comme des souches, puis sur Eric, qui avait le sommeil agité. Les trois hommes avaient tous insisté pour qu'il prenne le canapé, et il leur en était reconnaissant malgré tout, l'âge commençait à le rattraper, et il n'aurait pas pu dormir à même le sol. Un bruit soudain le fit se redresser. Natalia et Calleigh étaient toutes deux sur le pas de la porte et hésitaient à entrer. Horatio fronça aussitôt les sourcils, inquiet quant à la présence des jeunes femmes ici.

«On peut rester ici cette nuit ?» demanda Calleigh.

Horatio eut un léger sourire et acquiesça doucement Calleigh se dirigea aussitôt vers Eric et s'allongea aux côtés du Cubain, pendant que Natalia prenait place auprès de Ryan et Walter. Horatio se rallongea et réussit finalement à trouver le sommeil.

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut des plus mouvementés lorsque les hommes s'aperçurent de la présence des femmes parmi eux. Puis, après un maigre petit déjeuner, une autre question se posa à eux :

«Comment fait-on pour se laver ? demanda Natalia.

-Nos réserves d'eau sont déjà assez maigres, tu veux encore les diminuer ? s'étonna Walter.

-Natalia a raison, souligna Calleigh, on est dans une situation précaire, mais on doit malgré tout avoir un minimum d'hygiène.

-Dites, fit Ryan après un temps de réflexion, on ne devait pas être livrés en eau distillée ?

-Si, répondit Eric, le camion doit toujours être dans le garage.»

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le sous-sol en prenant les escaliers, mais ils durent stopper leur progression : de l'eau s'était infiltrée dans les sous-sols.

«C'est profond ?» demanda Ryan.

Eric s'approcha du bord et plongea son bras dans l'eau, essayant de déterminer la profondeur.

«Un mètre, peu être moins, jugea-t-il.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être fixés» remarqua Ryan en s'avançant.

Eric et lui entrèrent dans l'eau, qui leur arrivait un peu au-dessus de la taille.

«Ça ira ? demanda Calleigh.

-Oui, l'eau a réussi à s'infiltrer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du courant dans le parking.

-Soyez prudents tous les deux» recommanda Horatio.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et s'avancèrent vers la porte menant au parking, qui était ouverte, sans doute à cause de la pression de l'eau. Puis ils avancèrent prudemment, cherchant la camionnette. Ryan la repéra en premier et se dirigea dans sa direction, avançant avec précaution en tâtonnant lorsqu'il avait un doute. Ils atteignirent finalement la camionnette et Eric l'ouvrit, aidant par la suite Ryan à monter à l'intérieur. Les bidons d'eau étaient bien là et il y en avait une bonne trentaine, tout d'une contenance de cinq litres.

«On va devoir faire plusieurs voyages, nota Eric, ennuyé.

-Autant se dépêcher dans ce cas.»

Ryan s'approcha du premier bidon et le tendit à Eric.

«Eh ! Les mecs !»

Walter les avaient rejoints avec une corde.

«Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda Ryan.

-Dans la réserve. J'aurais bien aimé vous apporter un canot pneumatique, mais on n'en a pas.

-Il faudra faire une demanda pour en avoir, fit Ryan. Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ?

-On va passer la corde dans chacune des anses de ces bidons, et ensuite on l'attachera aux barres du toit…

-Et comme ça, on aura juste à pousser les bidons le long de la corde, compléta Eric. Bien joué !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est eut l'idée, c'est Calleigh.

-Au boulot dans ce cas» fit Ryan.

Walter lui donna le bout de la corde qui n'était pas attaché et Ryan passa la corde au travers des anses puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, il monta sur le toit pour attacher solidement la corde aux barres.

«Et maintenant, on pousse» fit Eric, tirant vers lui le premier bidon et le laissant glisser le long de la corde.

Rapidement les trois hommes réussirent à sortir les bidons et à les guider vers les escaliers. Et, lorsque les trente furent hors de l'eau, Horatio dénoua la corde et l'enroula.

«Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les monter, jeunes gens.»

Chacun en pris un et remontèrent les marches. Aussitôt en haut, les filles prirent un bidon chacune et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires tandis que les garçons redescendaient pour remonter le reste.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'ouragan avait touché Miami. À défaut de pouvoir travailler dans les labos et par ennui, l'équipe d'Horatio s'était occupée de son rapport en retard, à la demande du lieutenant. Et maintenant, l'ennui les avait gagnés, ainsi que la faim. Ils avaient essayé de rationner leurs vivres, mais malgré le distributeur et les recherches aux différents étages, leurs provisions étaient presque épuisées. Eric était allé démonter une batterie de voiture pour leur éviter d'être dans le noir total, mais ça n'empêchait pas la grande majorité des labos d'être plongés dans le noir.

Et, au matin du troisième jour, l'équipe entendit enfin une bonne nouvelle à la radio.

«L'œil de l'ouragan va passer juste au-dessus de nous, on devrait en profiter, fit Ryan.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à partir d'ici ? demanda Walter.

-Non, pas pour partir, mais il y a des cafés et des restaurants juste en face du labo, on pourrait profiter de l'accalmie pour faire le plein.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Eric.

-Ça n'en reste pas moins dangereux, intervint Natalia, inquiète.

-Natalia a raison. Il n'y aura peut être pas de pluie et peu de vent, mais il n'en reste pas moins que les routes sont inondées, y compris celle qui passe devant le labo. Et il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de courant.

-On n'a pas le choix, répliqua Eric. On n'a plus assez de nourriture pour un repas, alors on ne pourra certainement pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'ouragan.

-Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais, affirma Ryan.

-Je viens aussi, fit Eric.

-Je suis de la partie, alors» ajouta Walter.

L'ensemble de l'équipe se dirigea alors vers l'accueil, et ils attendirent. Soudain le bruit dehors cessa. Ryan voulut relever le rideau de protection, mais la main d'Horatio l'arrêta.

«Patientez quelques minutes, M. Wolfe. Juste pour être sûrs.»

Ryan acquiesça et attendit, puis la main d'Horatio quitta son bras et le jeune homme releva le rideau. Un peu d'eau entra dans le hall, mais ce fut tout. Ensuite, l'équipe sortit sur les premières marches.

«On se sépare ? proposa Ryan. On couvrira plus de terrain comme ça.

-Je prends le café, fit Eric.

-Moi, le restaurant, renchérit Ryan.

-Alors il ne me reste plus que la petite épicerie» remarqua Walter.

Les trois hommes avancèrent dans l'eau, puis se séparèrent en avançant prudemment, tâtant du bout du pied devant eux pour s'assurer de ne pas tomber ou se faire entraîner dans une bouche d'égout.

Eric fut le premier à arriver à destination. Il entra dans le café et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'arrière du bar, où il trouva une caisse en plastique qu'il garda avec lui. Il pourrait la remplir et la caisse flotterait un peu sur l'eau, diminuant le poids à porter. Ce qui ne serait pas négligeable s'il devait faire plusieurs voyages. Il trouva rapidement la réserve et remplit sa caisse avec des paquets de café, de thé, de gâteaux. Il trouva aussi des boîtes de cacahuètes et des chips qui avaient échappé à l'inondation. Eric jeta un regard rapide autour de lui il ne pouvait malheureusement pas toucher aux pâtisseries exposées dans la vitrine, mais il réussit à en trouver dans la chambre froide. Un dernier regard pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier, un mot laissé sur le bar pour prévenir le propriétaire, et le jeune homme repartit, déçu à l'idée de ramener aussi peu de choses.

Ryan entra dans le restaurant et se dirigea aussitôt vers les cuisines, puis il se dirigea vers les chambres froides. La première contenait des gros sacs en toile de jute remplis de patates : Ryan en sortit un du frigo et le posa sur l'un des plans de travail. Par chance, le propriétaire des lieux avait eu la bonne idée de placer des sacs de sable à l'entrée de sa cuisine, évitant à celle-ci de finir inondée. Ryan ouvrit alors le deuxième frigo, et il eut un léger sourire victorieux en remarquant les boîtes de conserve alimentaires qui s'alignaient devant lui. Le jeune retourna dans le premier frigo et vida un autre sac sur le sol pour le remplir des boîtes. Il y avait du choix : boîtes de fruits, de légumes, du thon. Ryan en prit le plus possible, puis il ouvrit le troisième et dernier frigo. Il hésita : c'étaient des surgelés. Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre et prit une décision. Il rajouta dans son sac des pots de glace, qui seraient de toute façon dévorées ce soir. Ryan revint auprès du premier sac, s'empara d'un bloc-notes qui traînait sur le poste de travail, écrivit un mot à l'intention du propriétaire et lui emprunta un ouvre-boîte. Puis, chargeant les sacs sur ces épaules, il reprit la direction du labo.

Walter avait déjà à l'esprit une liste des choses qu'il pourrait prendre dans l'épicerie. Malheureusement pour lui, il dut raccourcir sa liste, car une partie des produits avaient été touchés par l'eau. Walter ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il savait très bien cuisiner. Le jeune homme prit alors tout les ingrédients qu'il put ainsi que les ustensiles dont il aurait besoin, puis il se dirigea vers la caisse pour laisser à son tour un mot. C'est alors qu'il avisa un paquet posé en tête de gondole et qui pourrait lui être très utile. Il s'agissait un canot pneumatique gonflable, comme ceux que les enfants ont en allant à la plage. Walter s'empara de la boîte et en sortit le canot, puis il le gonfla. Une chance pour lui : il y avait une corde qui courait le long des flancs du canot. Ainsi il pourrait ainsi mieux le tenir. Walter empila ses provisions dans l'embarcation et sortit du magasin. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'Eric avait déjà rejoint le labo et que Ryan s'avançait vers lui.

«T'es drôlement chargé, remarqua Walter amusé, on dirait une mule.

-Très drôle, grommela Ryan. T'as de la place dans ton canot ?

-Essaie, on verra si ça tient.»

Ryan posa doucement le sac contenant les conserves et fut soulagé en voyant que le canot ne s'enfonçait pas complètement dans l'eau.

«Il vaut mieux que je garde celui-là, fit Ryan en réajustant le sac sur son épaule.

-Tu m'étonnes» répondit Walter.

Puis tout arriva si vite que Walter ne sut pas réagir. Ryan s'enfonça dans l'eau et disparu.

«Ryan !»

Le cri alerta immédiatement Horatio, qui sauta à l'eau sans la moindre hésitation. Calleigh et Natalia, qui étaient restées au bord, étaient pétrifiées devant ce qui arrivait. Puis la blonde partit dans le labo pour aller chercher Eric. Ce dernier était allé ranger ses trouvailles. Le Cubain était le meilleur en plongée.

«Il était juste là, fit Walter à Horatio en lui montrant du doigt l'endroit où Ryan avait disparu.

-Rentrez les provisions, je m'en occupe» répondit aussitôt Horatio.

Le lieutenant prit une grande inspiration et plongea dans l'eau brunâtre et opaque. Il tâtonna et trouva finalement la bouche d'égout dans laquelle son jeune collègue était tombé. Par chance, Ryan avait eu le réflexe de s'accrocher. Horatio réussit à le saisir par la main, mais il dut le lâcher lorsqu'une violente douleur lui parcourut le dos. Il fallut quelques secondes au lieutenant pour retrouver ses esprits et reprendre le dessus sur la douleur. Il saisit la main de son collègue avec fermeté et le tira à lui, vite aidé par Eric, qui l'avait rejoint. À eux deux, ils réussirent à tirer Ryan hors de l'eau et à le ramener au labo. Calleigh ferma alors le rideau derrière eux Natalia quant à elle couvrit les trois hommes avec des couvertures de survie.

«Il faut vous réchauffer rapidement, constata Calleigh. Et surtout, vous devez quitter ces vêtements.»

Aucun des trois hommes ne protesta, et Calleigh les guida vers les vestiaires. Ryan et Eric se changèrent rapidement d'un côté des casiers centraux, et Horatio était de l'autre côté. Mais le lieutenant rencontra rapidement un problème : il n'arrivait pas à enlever sa chemise, son dos lui faisait trop mal. Un léger gémissement qu'il n'avait pu retenir avertit les plus jeunes qu'il y avait un problème.

«Horatio ? appela Eric, inquiet.

-Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, jeune gens, fit Horatio.

Eric et Ryan échangèrent un regard surpris ils se dépêchèrent de finir de s'habiller pour passer de l'autre côté.

«Oh ! Merde !»

L'exclamation de Ryan résuma assez bien la situation. Le dos de la chemise était couvert de sang.

«Va chercher la trousse de secours» ordonna Eric à son collègue.

Le Cubain s'avança vers son patron pour l'aider avec sa chemise pendant que Ryan courait chercher la trousse de secours près de l'entrée des vestiaires.

«Ryan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Natalia, inquiète de le voir si affolé.

-Horatio est blessé» répondit rapidement le jeune homme avant de repartir avec la trousse.

Eric avait réussi à enlever la chemise d'Horatio et observa les dégâts : la plaie s'étendait de son épaule gauche jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais Horatio était allé dans l'eau, et il risquait une infection. Eric nettoya et désinfecta soigneusement la plaie, puis il hésita : une telle blessure demandait quelques points de suture, mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

«Je m'en occupe» assura Calleigh, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Horatio leva alors les yeux et remarqua que toute son équipe était là.

«Mais il faudra quand même aller voir un vrai médecin lorsque ça sera fini» recommanda la jeune femme.

Le lieutenant acquiesça doucement et se tint immobile pendant que la jeune femme lui recousait doucement la plaie. Elle n'avait jamais recousu quelqu'un, mais elle avait côtoyé suffisamment de médecins légistes pour savoir comment faire Alexx le lui avait montré une fois. Une fois la plaie recousue, Calleigh fit un bandage à Horatio. Puis tous retournèrent dans la salle de repos.

«Il vous faut de la pénicilline, fit doucement remarquer Natalia.

-Il n'y en avait pas dans la trousse de secours, répondit Ryan.

-Dans ce cas, je vais en fabriquer moi-même, réagit la jeune femme. Il faudra que vous en preniez aussi tous les trois» rajouta-t-elle à l'intention des trois jeunes hommes.

La jeune femme prit les dernières bougies qu'il leur restait et une lampe torche, puis elle se dirigea vers son labo, où elle aurait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire son petit mélange. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait suffisamment de doses pour tout le monde.

Il était presque l'heure de dîner. Walter s'était mis au fourneau avec un réchaud à gaz provenant de l'un des labos et, à la surprise de Natalia et de Ryan, il se débrouillait très bien, malgré la vétusté de son matériel. Horatio, lui, se reposait, à la demande des plus jeunes, sur le canapé, et Eric et Calleigh avait disparu depuis quelques temps.

«Ça aurait pu être toi» murmura Calleigh, la gorge nouée par la peur.

Elle était dans les vestiaires et faisait face à Eric. Celui-ci la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

«Je vais bien Calleigh, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'interdis de refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de sortir dans l'œil d'un ouragan.

-Promis» répondit le Cubain avec un sourire rassurant.

Calleigh l'observa quelques secondes pour s'assurer de sa sincérité, puis elle leva doucement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Eric. L'inquiétude et la peur aidant, le baiser se fit plus profond et plus passionné. Eric plaqua doucement Calleigh contre les casiers et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et aurait pu aller plus loin si un raclement de gorge ne les avait pas interrompus. Eric s'écarta aussitôt de Calleigh et tous deux baissèrent la tête lorsqu'ils virent Horatio, tels des adolescents pris en flagrant délit de bécotage.

«Le dîner est prêt» annonça doucement le lieutenant.

Il observa avec plus d'attention ses deux collègues.

«Vous avez conscience, jeunes gens, que le règlement interdit toute relation entre membres d'une même équipe ?»

L'acquiescement de ses deux collègues le rassura quelque peu.

«Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander d'être discrets et surtout très prudents.

-Horatio, vous…

-Je ne désapprouve pas cette relation, tant que cela n'affecte pas votre façon de travailler, assura le rouquin. Je suis heureux pour vous.»

Le couple scruta le lieutenant, puis Calleigh s'approcha et l'étreignit avec douceur, faisant attention à son dos. Les trois experts retournèrent alors dans la salle de repos, où un repas consistant les attendait. Les félicitations fusèrent de toute part à l'attention de Walter pour sa cuisine, et Ryan reçu des remerciements pour son dessert. Horatio fut aux petits soins avec ses collègues, tous inquiets, Ryan en particulier.

Le temps passa, et bientôt les membres de l'équipe s'aperçurent qu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le labo. Et puis un beau matin, le calme était revenu. Horatio ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le silence son regard parcourut la salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Natalia dormait entre Walter et Ryan, et Calleigh avait pris place dans les bras d'Eric. Par chance, le Cubain était toujours le deuxième réveillé après Horatio. Le lieutenant se leva avec difficulté, la douleur de son dos se faisant sentir. Il prit rapidement un antidouleur trouvé à la morgue et réveilla Eric, qui réveilla Calleigh. Les deux amants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre après un dernier baiser. Et, pendant que Calleigh allait se laver, Eric réveilla les trois derniers dormeurs.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ryan, pas tout à fait réveillé.

-L'ouragan est passé» répondit Eric.

L'équipe prit le temps de se préparer et de déjeuner, puis les collègues se rendirent dans le hall. Ryan leva le volet de protection, et tous sortirent, recevant les rayons du soleil matinal de Miami, profitant de ces premiers rayons de Soleil depuis une semaine, émerveillés par la beauté du ciel et effrayés par les ravages faits à la ville. L'équipe se souviendrait longtemps de son passage dans l'œil de l'ouragan.


End file.
